


The Viper's den

by Gurrenhell



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurrenhell/pseuds/Gurrenhell
Summary: Snippets of the life of Viper witcher Jaskier
Kudos: 25





	1. The beginning

He is alone, mother gave him candy even though she always said they didn't have enough coin for such a luxury, "luxury" What does that word mean? He doesn't know but mother looks angry when he asks too many questions so he stays quiet and takes the candy.  
Mother has been gone too long now, it's dark and the town's people are leaving, it's cold and he wants to sleep.  
It's been 3? Or 2 days and mother is not back, he slept in an alley and took some bread from the baker's stall, Juilian is small for his age, mother said with something in her eyes, like she didn't like how small Juilian was, the stall owner too busy fighting with a man covered in scars with such pretty yellow eyes doesn't notice Juilian sneaking the bread, the man sees him, he doesn't say anything to the owner and Juilian nods at him in thanks and scrambles away to his alley, because it's his now, after mother left.  
Someone is in his alley, Juilian doesn't like it, so he takes the broken shard of glass laying on cobblestone and walks in, there's the man Juilian ran from a day after mother was gone, the man that called Juilian pretty and said he'd take care of him, Juilian wants to run but the man sees him and like the looming shadow of what mother has done he advances, he grabs Juilian by the hair so violently Juilian can feel some of his hair fall, he cries out in pain and the looming man sneers in delight.  
Something happens in that alley that changes Juilian forever, and when the looming man is panting above him a cord like the one the bard plays in the tavern snaps inside of him, he takes his shard of glass and drives it into the looming man's neck and then there's so much blood and it's warm and Juilian trembles but the looming man is still, a heavy weight holding Juilian's too small body down and he wails.  
Juilian hears footsteps and tilts his head back on the ground, the scared man with the pretty yellow eyes is there, he moves the looming man off of Juilian's too small body and picks him up, the pretty eyed man asks Juilian if he wants to be strong? If he wants to survive and learn? Juilian says yes, because he will not submit anymore, not to mother's anger and not to the looming man, Juilian wants to learn everything and he wants to be strong and he wants and wants and wants, so he says yes and the pretty eyed man takes him to where the vipers dwell.  
And thats how Juilian "the black mamba" Jaskier is born, knowledgeable, strong and no longer wanting because he can now take what he wants and no looming man or mother will stop him.


	2. The Viper's den and the black blood

The black blood hurts, Gods it hurts so so much, Juilian is 13, Asan says he's too small for his age, but unlike mother Asan does not sound angry or dissatisfied, Asan tells Juilian that small can be useful at times, Juilian is the smallest out of all the other kids, he's small enough that he slips from their grasps in hand-to-hand training, he's small so he's faster, Juilian cannot match the others in brute strength but Asan does not rely on pure strength either, they are small, but they are faster and slighter so they coil and wither and slip away like a viper would. Juilian meets a boy named Letho and he falls in a love just a little bit, he falls in love with how understanding Letho is of his pain, both left behind, both less than desired, slowly that love grows, Letho is his now, his brother, his kin, and neither hell nor high water will stop him from keeping what is his, the trials pass in months of agony and the eyes of dead children watching him, Juilian leaves the trials with yellow and slitted eyes, they match Asan and Letho’s and that makes him closer to them and that makes him happier. After the agony and the dead eyes Asan pulls him aside, black blood he says, black blood for Letho to see how far we can push, to see if we can push greater than the wolves of Kaer Morhen, it could kill him Asan says and Juilian’s heart drops and he hates the wolves just a little bit more, Letho has turned soft for you, a soft witcher is a dead witcher, Asan tells him this is a punishment for the both of them as they have defied the vipers rules, Juilian yells and pleads to take it instead, Letho hates black blood, he hates the smell the taste the look, everything, Asan looks at Julian with the saddest eyes a Witcher can have, he agrees and into the dungeons Juilian goes.  
The pain is killing him, his voice is gone and the skin on his fingers is peeling off, his eyes burn and he feels like someone is pushing glass through his hands and in between his nails and toes, he falls asleep for who knows how long to pain and black black blood, only to wake up to too much, too much sound too much smell too much sun, he can hear one of the kids sleeping near a tree outside the dungeon, and he can smell the town down the path and it's all far too much and it won't stop stop stop! Asan is suddenly there, holding him in the same arms that carried him away from the still body of the looming man and from the town of his mother's anger and disappointment. Everything is better now because Asan is there and Juilian can feel Letho’s warmth approaching him.  
He stayed in the dungeon for 7 months.


	3. the keep burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the witchers fall and Juilian grows a little more resentful

Juilian was numb, was it all for nothing? all Griffins and bruxas slayed all the children and towns saved, did it all mean nothing? “yes” a voice in his head answered, “it was all for nothing” the voice said as his shattered pupils watched the keep of the vipers burn, he watched covered in the blood of brethren and human alike, as everything he has ever known burned to ashes and embers flowing in the breeze, Asan was dead, he knew he saw it happen with his own eyes, saw Asan the ever kind but strict mentor throw himself between a spear and a child that has yet to pass the trials, and he saw in that same breath Asan’s sacrifice be for naught as that child was killed, witcher or not the humans came with vengeance in their hearts and hatred in their eyes.  
Letho next him was a comforting presence, his brethren, his friend, his brother in everything but blood, and then in either a mockery or in mourning for lives lost with no purpose, the heavens tore apart and the rain wailed upon what was left of the viper school, putting out the fire and further destroying what knowledge they had gathered.  
a message arrived the next morning informing them that like them all the witcher schools have fallen to the hands of ungrateful pathetic humans, all except the wolves, and if at night he sat with Letho and wept, well no one needed to know that.


End file.
